Junkyard Tails
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: Tugger, on one of his city roamings, has found quite an appealing idea. To be a rockstar. Though not knowing what they actaully do, has he gotten himself in a deep situation? What will happen to the other toms he's managed to drag into this?


A/N: Random ideas flow through my head these days. Here's a brand-new story, (ooh! Shiny!) which is still in the process of being written but I've always wondered what the Rum Tum Tugger would be like… in a band.

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any cats. Poor me. :'(

* * *

Stretching across the tyre. He had the one thing he'd been wishing for all night, a break from protecting. All you could hear was a sweet silence, and Munkustrap was enjoying that very much.

"Hey, Munk."

His brother strutted over, looking more than pleased with himself.

"What now, Tugger?"

Munkustrap sighed then pushed himself up to meet his younger brother's eyes. Knowing his brother, which sadly (in his opinion) he did, the Rum Tum Tugger had lived up to his reputation tonight. Again.

"Just had the most amazing night, went out to the city. You should come along with me sometime."

Smirking, he rested a paw on Munk's shoulders.

"I'm sorry to… disappoint you, Tugger, but I wish to remain faithful to Demeter."

Munkustrap stood up, trying to avoid his brother's gaze. Tugger was now laughing as if someone had taken a feather to his neck.

"Haha. I didn't mean anything like that, you dirty tom."

The Rum Tum Tugger was following Munkustrap, dodging the pieces of junk that fell after Munk's foot had left it.

Munkustrap was almost deliberately throwing down every individual piece of garbage he could pick up without slowing down too much, causing his brother to stumble every thirty seconds. That was until an unmistakable voice called out.

"Munk, can ya stop throwin' down junk for a moment?"

Almost sprinting at the sound of his friend's voice, Munkustrap began to scramble down. Finding two Jellicles standing silently, Mungojerrie and Tugger.

"I'm sorry, Mungojerrie. Tugger, to be honest, I am not so sorry for that. I don't appreciate toms telling me to cheat on my mate."

Watching his crossed arms, Tugger walked up and whispered to his brother.

"It's alright, you just can't handle to rock star lifestyle."

"Excuse me?"

Munkustrap backed away from him until there was a flash of colour and a painful sounding moan from beneath him.

"Would you mind possibly getting yourself off of my stomach, for you are quite deceivingly heavy for your size."

Quickly rolling of the tom beneath him, Munkustrap met eyes with a smaller black and white tom.

"Oh… sorry Quaxo. I really didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. I know. Just… get… off… me. Please."

Rolling off him, Munkustrap stood up then meeting eyes with the calico, the Maine Coon and the tuxedo. Along with the newly arrived black and white splotched tom.

"Well… what has caused all this commotion?"

Alonzo had been giving the four toms a very suspicious look but at the same time, a slightly amused look. Smirking at the awkward glances that the other toms had been giving each other.

"Did I walk into something…important?"

All of a sudden, the realisation of Alonzo's words and sunk in, causing the toms to look at each other in disgust and making excuses. Mungojerrie had run from where he was standing next to Tugger, claiming that he had three queenfriends already and that he was just asking Munkustrap where Rumpleteazer was.

"I swear tellin' the truth! I've got Teazer, Georgina and 'nother queen."

Munkustrap had gathered his words and tried to claim back his dignity.

"It wasn't anything of the sort, Alonzo."  
Alonzo, who was now standing next to Tugger, were both laughing like hyenas on helium.

"Of course I know that, you're too proud to do _anything_ that isn't normal. Especially when it includes your brother and your second cousin."

Mungojerrie came closer towards the four toms, looking very offended that he had been forgotten,

"And Mungojerrie."

Alonzo added quickly. Tugger just smiled while Quaxo seemed to look like he was going to murder his brother for making such inappropriate suggestions about them.

"Anyway, back to what I was going to originally tell Munk. Well, being out with the human city and all. I came across something quite interesting."

Looking somewhat nervous about what his brother, the infamous Rum Tum Tugger, had discovered in the human environment known as 'the city'.

"Should I be afraid to hear this?"

"Nah, not really. I found out that there is these humans called rock stars."

Quaxo seemed a bit tense after Tugger mentioning this, everyone else had no idea why he did. Or even what a rock star was as a matter of fact.

"I don't think that what you are suggesting is a good idea, Tugger. The last time I went somewhere with my owner before he abandoned me happened to be a rock star gathering. I really dislike those."

"Why not? I've always fancied myself as one, I'd suit it very well indeed."  
After hearing these words, Quaxo almost fainted. Surely he was suggesting that the Rum Tum Tugger actually wanted to be one of those… those ridiculous humans. Let alone one of those rock star humans, his human had that absurd green hair in those spikes and one of those heavy looking wooden objects with the six strings. Humans could be very bizarre at times, and his basis of comparison happened to be the Rum Tum Tugger.


End file.
